Father-Daughter Bonding
by DCMarvelfan2019
Summary: Laura and Logan have some bonding time in these short stories.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I dont own Wolverine and X-23, only the plot of the story**

Chapter 1: Gun Shooting and mall shopping

At a local shooting gallery we see two individuals, one male at five feet and three inches with black hair and a beard with blue eyes, the other a female at five feet and one inch also with black hair only with green eyes.

James 'Logan' Howlet AKA 'The Wolverine' and Laura Kinney codename 'X-23'. They're seen holding

carbine assult rifles aiming at their targets.

"bet ya i'll beat ya darlin'." Logan said while having smug look on his face.

"Afraid you'll lose to your daughter?" Laura asked while having her own smug look idential to her father as well.

"Tell ya what if _I_ win you have to buy whatever I ask at the mall." she said.

"Your On Kiddo." he said.

Both fired their guns at their targets this went on for 30 minutes till someone finally stopped and started giggling.

"Hehehe I win, now about our deal?" Laura asked while smiling.

"arrrg fine, deals a deal." Logan complained while secretly smiling without her seeing.

They went to the mall Laura is seen carrying 2 shopping bags with each bag filled with clothes and shoes and is having a good time with her father.

Logan on the other hand... is forced to carry a TON of bags... well a hundred actually.

"Next time _I'll_ tell you how much stuff you get.Also _Your_ paying the credit card bill." Logan said while carrying the bags to their vehicle.

"Don't worry dad, I'll pay the bill also i bought _you_ something so you can wear for work." She said while laughing softly.

"Laura why are you... Oh what the hell is this?!" he asked while looking at his shirt that says 'I'm a softy when it comes to parenting'.

"No way I'm wearing this thing to work!"

"But I picked it out for you dad. You hate it don't you?" She asked while making a sad face.

He looked at her then back at the shirt and he sighed.

"No.. No I don't Darlin', I like it thank you also good choice on picking a black shirt."He said with a smile.

"If _Anyone_ on the team picks on you I'll see to it they learn twice before they make fun of my dad." She said with her claws out.

"I'll tell you if it happens darlin' but I doubt they'll say anything since i'm intimitading."

Laura sheathed her claws and nodded in agreement

"let's go home." he said while starting the car then driving it.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this short story. review and favorite if you like**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolverine and X-23.**

Chapter 2: School Troubles and releasing anger

Laura is patiently waiting for her father to return from his mission. Normally she wouldn't have a problem when Logan would be away but today was different it's not because she'd found out that wolverine was the man she was cloned from, it's because she a had a bad day at school and she feels the need to tell him because he's the only family she has ever known.

As luck would have it Logan had came back along with Cyclops,Storm, and Beast. Logan had a cigar in his mouth and a beer in his hand two of his favorite things but Laura was his most precious treasure. He put out his cigar and finished his beer and walked toward Laura and smiled at her.

"Hey Laura how was your first day at school?"

"Terrible, other than getting homework which i had no problem completing i was getting picked on which almost lead to cutting someone's head off with my claws."

Logan was hurt and furious seeing that his daughter was being bullied at school.

"Have you talked to the principal about this?"

"Yes but he _never_ wants to hear a mutie's problem from what he told me in his words."

Okay that really pissed logan he was pissed so much he wanted to tear the whole room up but he instead had an idea.

"Hey how about we take all this anger out on the danger room?"

"sure dad but what about the principal?"

"Don't worry, him and I will have a respectable and civil talk in a civil manner."

"Ok but please don't go overboard with the talking like last time."

Logan chuckles after she said that

"I won't I promise now c'mon lets go release this anger."

Logan and Laura spent the whole day till evening in the danger room releasing their anger on simulated HYDRA agents.

"You still feeling mad darlin' or are ya cool now?"

"I'm feeling better now since we just finished the session." Laura said after defeating the last guy.

"Good cause now it's bedtime and i expect you to be out of here when you finish."

"Yes dad I will."

After their little session both Logan and Laura went to their respected rooms but not before Laura said something to her father.

"I had fun dad thank you."

"Don't mention it kiddo it's what I do

since i'm yer dad."

Laura hugged her father and logan returned the hug. Laura slept peacefully that night and so did logan.

 **Author's note: favorite and review for more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I don't own the characters in this story.

Chapter 3: A little History Lesson

"Sorry kiddo I tried but he wouldn't listen to what I wanted to say." Logan said

"It's alright dad besides I didn't like that school anyway since people kept calling me a mutie and other hateful things to me." Laura said "Besides the facility taught me more than the school or teachers could ever teach me."

"well yeah that is true, hey I got something to show ya." he said while pulling out his phone and handed it to Laura.

Laura looked at the phone and on the phone had a video of logan trashing the principal's office while the principal hid behind his desk while Logan trashed the place. "So ya won't help my daughter with her bullying huh? Well I'll just trash yer office then!" He said while clawing the principal pictures and other material things.

"That's right, why should I even help her since she's a freak just like you!" the principal said while smiling but his smile went away when Logan went up to him and picked him off his feet so he could look directly into his eyes while he started to speak. "Consider yourself lucky since I'm not going to hurt ya but if you ever call my daughter a freak again or even think about sending a couple of punks after her I'll see to it that you'll be breathin' through a straw got it?" Logan said while the principal looked like he was going to shit himself.

"ye..yeah got it I'll keep my mouth shut." he said while logan dropped him and left leaving the principal crying in a fetal position. After the video ended Laura looked up at Logan and smiled in admiration knowing he did what he did cause he cared for her.

"Thanks dad but you know I'm probably kicked out." she said while giving Logan his phone back.

"eh well like you said the facility taught ya more than that school could ever teach you." he said while he was about to leave her room when Laura asked for him.

"Could you tell me a story from the time you served in the war?" she asked

Logan looked at her and smiled "ok but only one since there were so many I fought in." he sat down so he was sitting next to laura on her bed.

"Ok, The american civil War it was 1861 and we were at war with those confederate assholes that thought slavery was a good idea and personally I thought it was sickening. But Abraham Lincoln saw what they were doing so he wanted to free them and to make sure that it wouldn't happen again. It all started when they attacked Fort summer in south Carolina and the union which was us who followed the president and believed in freedom were told to fight for the freedom of every person who were branded as slaves. the fight took four years till Robert E Lee the general for the confederacy surrendered by Ulysses S Grant the general for the union. Though we won the freedom of the other states from slavery there was still racial tension in the 19th century between whites and colored people until somewhere around the mid to late 1960's segregation was put to an end. so that pretty much sums it up." Logan said shortly Laura asked him a question.

"Did those Confederate bastards suffer for what they did?" Laura asked

"Well yeah in fact they were mostly shot by the union soldiers and I managed to get a few myself though i had to keep my claws hidden so no one would know i was a mutant." he said

"Why, how come you didn't show your claws to other people?" she asked

"Because no one knew about mutants or their existence till later." he said while unsheathing his claws while looking at Laura

"Wow I can't even imagine what you had to go through just for fighting what was right." she said while looking at logan

"It was horrible believe me, I've killed people mostly bad cause of what they've done but all i can tell ya is this: Don't kill people unless _you_ think they deserve it ok." Logan said while heading for the door before he turned around and looked at Laura.

"Ok dad thanks for the advice and that somewhat history lesson from your perspective." she said while smiling at him

"Yer welcome darlin" he said while he left and closed the door

 **phew another chapter done sorry i haven't updated in a while i didn't have anyway to get on fanfiction since i didn't have internet or a laptop/phone but i do now so be sure to like, favorite and review. (also if i managed to get the history wrong please feel free to tell me and i'll fix it.)**


	4. chapter 4

**Author's Note** : I don't own the characters in the story.

Chapter 4: Carnival Eats, treats, and Memories

Inside a Cobalt Blue truck is Logan driving behind the wheel, with him is Laura who is sitting by him in the passenger seat looking out the window. She was about to sit back in her seat when she saw a sign that said: **_Annual City Carnival next right_**

this intrigued Laura mainly because she had no idea what a carnival is and she's wondering if Logan would take her so she could experience it for herself. Laura turned her attention to Logan and asked him

"Could we go to this "carnival" that's happening on the next right?"

Logan looked at her and said "uh I don't know kiddo they're really not that...he was interrupted by Laura who asked again but in a pleading voice, hoping Logan would change his mind "please dad I really want to go."

Logan looked straight at his daughter's eyes and saw that Laura was hesitant on wanting to go to the carnival judging how she said he also thought about how this experience could have a somewhat positive affect on Laura so he immediately changed his mind and turned the truck to the exit the carnival would be. In less than 30 minutes they reached their destination and parked in the parking lot which surprisingly only cost Logan two dollars.

Logan and Laura got out of the truck, walked to the admissions line and payed ten dollars, once they walked in Laura immediately ran to a nearby concession stand that was selling medium buckets of fries because the smell of them caught her attenion she was also wondering if they would taste as good as they smell.

Logan walked towards where Laura was and asked her "Ya just gonna look at 'em all day or are ya gonna buy 'em?" Laura took out her wallet, handed the three dollars to the cashier and right away he handed Laura a medium/large bucket of fries since the guy already finished making them. After Laura got what she wanted Logan told her he saw a nearby table that they could sit while she eats her fries. Laura was about to eat her fries until she was looking at Logan seeing he had'nt bought anything for himself so she just asked him. "you want some of my fries?" Logan looked at Laura and said "sure why not besides it's big enough anyway." he dug his hand and already he had a handful of fries, he immediately ate them after that he asks Laura for a napkin which surprisingly she, had a couple in fact. ' _She obviously took them from the vendor while he wasn't looking_ ' he thought to himself. After five minutes of eating they discarded the empty bucket into a nearby trash can, they both stayed at the table till Laura broke the silence between them "I'm having fun today dad, thanks for taking me to the carnival, I had no idea carnivals were this much fun , also I noticed there are animals here could you tell me why?" she said Logan looked at Laura and told her: "I'm glad your having fun darlin' and to answer your question, animals are here because some people would want to pet them or offer them food, sometimes they would be entered in small contests to see which animal is well dressed." Logan explained.

"Oh OK that's good to know, hey could we look at the animals I wanna see if I could pet and feed one."

"Sure I don't see why not." the duo then got up and left the table they had sat in and walked toward the barn where the animals were. while inside Laura saw a goat and looked at it , suddenly an idea popped in her head and a small smile. "dad could I feed the goat?" she asks

"go ahead hey there's a small machine with food behind you." Laura turned around and saw the machine, inserted the quarter and in less than a second , a small amount of grain covered both her hands. she then turned back to the goat holds out her hands and as expected the goat dug his mouth into the food. while this was happening Laura started to giggle till the goat had its food and left but not before Laura Pat the goat " your welcome" Laura said.

unknown to her, Logan managed to take a picture of Laura feeding the goat he then put his phone away.

"Laura wanna try the mini games they have?" Logan asked. "sure" Laura said while walking with Logan toward the exit. they walked toward the games within a millisecond Laura had her attention on one that had a sniper gun that required someone to hit the targets "that one, I wanna try that one" Laura said while pointing to the game. Logan looked toward the game Laura wanted to try and said "sure Laura".

they both walked up to the owner of the game paid the five dollars since Laura wanted more tries Incase she would miss. Laura then positioned herself, took the gun lined up her shot and on her first try she managed to hit the target but since she paid five dollars for three shots she thought _instead of one shot how about two more_ she then hit the target two more times with ease. the owner while looking shocked said "wow kid nice shot". Laura looked at the him and said "thanks now I believe you owe me a prize." the owner then gave Laura a brown bear she then took it and said 'thank you' to the owner and left. while they walked Laura stopped her walking looked at Logan and asked "dad could you take a picture of me with my bear?" Logan got out his phone and took the picture once he did he put it away. for the rest of the day Laura and Logan ate food, rode rides, and took pictures. When it started to get dark Logan had to carry Laura in his arms due to the fun she had. Once Logan saw the car he unlocked it and put Laura in the passenger seat wrapped her seatbelt around her and closed the door. Logan then got on his side of the car and was about to start his car till he pulled out his phone and looked at the photos they took today, one photo made him smile and that photo was one of Laura feeding the goat and smiling while she fed it. all in all today was a great day for not just for Laura but for Logan as well.

 **so what do guys think? pretty good story I'd say. remember to like,review and favorite. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own logan and X23.**

Chapter 5: Happy Father's day Dad

It's morning and here we see Laura who just woke before Logan, since he normally would wake up before her but didn't due to him getting drunk last night and eventually passed out in his room. Laura woke up because today is Father's Day and she wants Logan to have a great one since she loves him dearly. Since he probably won't be up in a while, she takes the opportunity to head to the kitchen and make pancakes, toast and freshly squeezed orange juice for him. Once she's finished making his breakfast she grabbed a flower from a nearby vase she walked by and put it in a empty glass she had put next to Logan's glass of orange juice, she starts to walk toward to logan's room when Ororo Munroe A.K.A Storm walked towards Laura smiling

"Good morning, Laura how are you?"

"I'm doing fine Ororo thanks." she said while smiling as well.

"what are you doing in front of Logan's bedroom door?"

"Oh I was just going to give dad his breakfast since today is Father's Day."

Ororo looked at the tray then back at Laura "You were, oh good then you wouldn't mind giving this to him?" she said while handing Laura an envelope.

"What's this?" she asks

"Oh just my answer to him asking me out last night". she said

"Oh well then I'll make sure to give him the envelope when he's done with his breakfast." Laura said

"Thank you Laura, you know Logan is very lucky to have you as his daughter." Laura was taken back by what Ororo said but since she couldn't think of anything else to say she simply said a simple 'thank you' toward her "Thank you Ororo and again I'll make sure he reads it. Ororo then smiles at Laura and tells her "Thank you Laura." The women then went their separate ways.

Laura finally goes to Logan's room, opens the door and surprisingly enough Logan was already waking up.

"Oh hey Laura, good morning.

She smiles at him "good morning dad, here i brought you some breakfast also happy father's day.

she said

"Aw thanks Laura but you didn't have to make me anything it's no big deal really." he said

This hurt Laura hearing what he said

"It _is_ a big deal, it's your special day and you should feel great, i made you something cause your my father and I love you. she said while have a sad face. seeing her hurt Logan apologies to Laura for hurting her feelings. "Laura I'm sorry i didn't know how much you cared for me and your right it is a special day." he said while seeing Laura's face from being sad to glad. "It's ok Daddy, don't worry, oh I almost forgot Ororo wanted me to give you this." she said while handing him an envelope.

Logan took it and examined it then asked laura "what is it?"

Laura simply smiled "you'll have to read it and find out but first eat your breakfast." Logan did in fact eat his breakfast once he finished he handed Laura the tray back.

"Thanks for the breakfast Darling, i loved it." he said while offering her a smile.

"Your welcome Daddy, I'm going to the Danger room to practice after I finish washing the tray, I'll leave you alone so you can read the envelope"

After that laura left logan alone so he could read the envelope.

After she finished washing the tray, Laura went to the danger room fought simulated sentinels which took her three minutes, after she finished she walked out and saw her father and Ororo in the halls making out then smiled at him since she figured he had an attraction toward storm. Later Laura and Logan went to the local gun range and shot a couple targets then they went to the mall and looked around till they saw a small shop that sells biker helmets. Laura bought logan a new helmet since she told him she had misplaced his old one.The helmet Laura bought him was black with his name on the outside while on the inside had 'To dad, Love Laura', she also bought herself one so she wouldn't ask logan for his since she bought it for him cause she loved him.

Logan loved the helmet his daughter bought him, he gave her a hug showing how much he loved his gift.

They both got on Logan's motorcycle and drove back to the institute where they could spend the rest of the day together.

 **Happy Father's Day everyone.**

 **Remember to review** **and favorite :)**


	6. chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolverine and X-23**

Chapter 6: Happy Halloween!

Tonight is Halloween and Laura was just getting ready for tonight since it'll be her first experience of trick or treating, from what Logan told her it's all about kids and adults dressing up in costume and knocking on people's doors and asking for candy. She asked if Logan would take her, at first he was against it but with a little convincing mostly her giving him the puppy dog face, he said yes. She figured why not dress up like her father _The_ _Wolverine_ since he is her father/mentor and she figured what a better way to wear it not as a costume but a tribute to him but instead of the costume consisting of gold and blue like his she made it black and grey she spent days if not weeks on it. _W_ _orth it_ she thought.

Suddenly she heard a knock on her door and a voice she knew too well

"Laura you almost ready in there?" Logan asked as he was waiting for his daughter at the other side of the door. Laura looked and replied "yes dad, I'm just putting on the last pieces of my costume on." After Laura was finished, she walked towards the door, opened it and saw Logan, he saw Laura he even saw the costume she was wearing he looked shocked, actually he was amazed and very proud of her for making it. "Wow Laura you really did a good job on the costume it's almost identical to mine except the color scheme is different I'm very proud of you darling." he said proudly. Laura just simply smiled and gave him a hug that only a loving daughter could give "Thanks daddy, I'm glad you like it." After the hug, the dynamic duo left to go to the neighborhoods that offered big piles of candy. Laura was amazed at how many kids and adults were at she saw many dressed as other heroes her and Logan knew, some were amazing while some were not that great but still good nonetheless. Spotting the house with a porch light on her right she walked towards it, ranged the doorbell and none other than a young man with black hair ,brown skin complexion and dark brown eyes answered the door he looked to be about Laura's age. the man saw Laura and offered her a friendly smile "Hi Happy Halloween, nice costume"! he exclaimed.

Laura just simply blushed and stuttered what she was supposed to say "h.. hi Tri.. trick or treat." she said while trying to hide her blush.

"I see I made a good impression on you I hope, My name is Marco what's yours?" Marco asked politely.

"Laura...my name is Laura." she said while she finally stopped blushing like a tomato.

"this must be your first Halloween I'm assuming, anyway here you go, bye laura". Marco said giving her candy and was preparing to close the door but before he could do so Laura unsheathed her claws and said "WAIT...you didn't ask what I was supposed to be." she said while showing him her claws. Marco didn't scream or yell in fact he was immediately attracted to her he then guessed correctly on what her costume is. "Let me guess.. _Wolverine_ am I correct?" Laura was smiling and blushing again, "yeah I am, my father _is_ the wolverine and I figured why not dress the part?" she said proudly.

Marco was taken back by what she said he had heard of the wolverine but he didn't know that _the_ wolverine had a kid and a _Daughter_ no less he immediately started to panic since he admits to himself he has a crush on laura but didn't want her father to rip him a new one if he saw him with her "laura I have a crush on you I'll admit that, but since you told me who your father is I don't want to die, especially not now!" Marco said while he was starting to panic but before he could continue, laura gave Marco a kiss on the lips.He was freaking out but he stopped when laura deepened the kiss, after the kiss ended he was in a daze but came out of it once he got his bearings in order "ummm, wh.. why did you do that?" he asked.

"Cause I like you silly anyway thanks for the treats." she said but before she left Marco called out to her. "Wait do.. do you want my number"? Laura didn't say since she simply smiled knowing he'd get his answer, he wrote down his number for her on a piece of paper after that she waved him bye and went on going house to house for more candy. after what seemed like an hour Laura came back to where Logan parked the car and was carrying a big bag of candy, Logan looked at her with a shocked look.

"holy shit darling, did they give you their entire supply or what?" Laura just simply brushed off the subject and told him what she witnessed tonight and what many other trick or treaters thought of her costume some gave her compliments some even asked her if she would take selfies with them which she did since they were mostly kids/fans of her father and wanted a quick photo with his kid, she even told him about a certain boy she now has a crush on and Logan's reaction was...

"WHAT

THE

FUUUUUUUCK!?"

Needless to say for laura tonight was fantastic for her and as for Logan well...he's beyond pissed but deep down he's glad that his little girl got to experience what Halloween is even though he'll have to get to know the boy who fell for his daughter before he can kill him.

 **Remember to favorite, follow, and review... I know this was supposed to be a Logan/laura father daughter one shot story but I made into something else hopefully you all will still like it anyway. :-D**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolverine and X-23 ONLY the story.

Chapter 7: Two Against One... In other words

Happy Birthday Wolverine!

' _Today's the day it's daddy's birthday'_ Laura thought while getting her father's breakfast ready for when he wakes up. She was about to open the door when she heard noise coming from her father's room, as on instinct she opened the door and saw who she thought she'd never see today.

"Creed, what are you doing here?!" Laura yelled while she was already in her fighting stance claws out ready to stab him.

Victor Creed A.K.A. Sabertooth currently in the middle of tearing Wolverine to shreds when he heard the young girls voice. "Was it look like, I'm here to give your runt of a father his birthday gift the same one I give him every single year!" he said menacingly while holding onto Logan's neck with his nails out in the open for all to see. Logan was currently struggling to get victors grip off him but had no chance.

"L.. Laura don't worry about me I've got this son of a bitch. he said as he had his claws pointed to sabertooths face. Laura was beyond angry she was PISSED with rage so without thinking she charged straight towards sabertooth and struck him with her claws in his right thigh causing him to drop Logan.

"aaarrg you bitch you'll pay for that!" he exclaimed while getting Laura off him, he threw Laura out the mansion courtyard where she unfortunately gets impaled on a fence.

seeing this, caused Logan to go berserk towards Victor he sprints to strike him on the chest but misses as Victor moved out of the way.

Victor runs up to Logan to attack him but Logan dodges it and then Strikes Victor on the groin area.

"arrg damn that fucking hurt runt!" he yelled while holding onto his still bleeding area. Logan simply grinned seeing as how he managed to hurt sabretooth but that grin didn't last long as he then went to hurt Victor some more for hurting Laura.

"you can hurt me all you want but for you hurting my kid, you're going to pay Creed!" logan exclaimed as he started slicing and dicing sabretooth into pieces with his claws. Seeing this happening, Laura after succumbing to her injuries thanks to her healing factor she goes to lend logan a hand in taking down Creed. She jumps behind logan and with all six of her claws out she strikes sabretooth on his torso, arms and legs with such speed he had no time to dodge her attacks.

"arrg you bitch you managed to hit me I gotta say your don't hold back like your old man." Creed said while he was chuckling softly and smiling.

"Don't know if I should take that as an insult or compliment either way my father and I are taking you down!" Laura exclaimed.

"Bring it girlie I'll take you down like your pathetic runt of a father!" Creed said while charging towards her.

Before Laura could do anything she heard an engine running and that said engine was coming from Logan's bike WITH logan riding on it claws at the ready. He was riding his bike at full speed once he was close enough, he lunged towards Creed and started to strike him left and right, Laura came to his aid and managed to kick Creed's head and stuck her foot claw in his neck causing him to go down. both Laura and logan got themselves up and looked at each other while they were they both started to laugh, once they stopped Laura was the first to act and the action she did was giving her father a hug.

"Are you ok daddy, I saw you were in trouble and I came to help." she said while still hugging him.

"yeah I'm fine darling, thanks for helping me with Creed." he said while returning the hug. Laura stopped the hug and looked back at Creed laying down unconscious.

"what should we do with him?" she asked.

"Leave him he lost so he'll most likely leave when wakes up." he said as both Laura and logan leave Creed to his defeated state.

 _Later_

"so I wanted to give you your morning birthday breakfast but since Creed ruined it during the fight I thought I'd take you out instead." Laura said as her and logan are eating at a local restaurant, logan was having a good time at the restaurant here with his daughter and she IS paying for their meals so he had nothing to complain about.

"thanks Laura I really appreciate it thank you for spending time with me, normally I wouldn't do these sort of things since I never really celebrate my birthday but somehow you've made me want to have more birthdays like this and for the first time in a long time I feel content happy even so again thanks." he said while putting up a smile.

Hearing her father say that made her smile as well so she really had nothing else to say except...

"Thanks daddy, Happy Birthday."

 **First off let me just say my birthday was on Sunday and I originally wanted to post this on that day but since it was my special day you can't really blame me, also as I type this now it'll be officially Christmas so happy Christmas! Also don't forget to leave a review for more stories to come. :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**As I said before I don't own Wolverine and X-23**

Chapter 8: Merry Christmas Dad

Today it's Christmas and here we see Laura sleeping in her room on her bed but she's not alone as her boyfriend Marco Martinez the boy she is currently dating since halloween was sleeping on the floor on a inflatable bed since logan at first didn't trust the young man on letting him sleep in the same room as his daughter but he only allowed him to sleep there IF he didn't try anything on Laura. Logan originally wanted Marco to sleep on the couch but he couldn't cause it was being used by a certain red and black costumed mutant who's name is you guessed it.. Deadpool. Marco was the first to wake up then Laura they then both locked eyes at each other and smiled at one another.

"Good morning Laura, Merry Christmas." Marco said as he was getting up from the floor.

"Merry Christmas Marco." Laura said as she then kissed Marco on the lips, he returned the kiss back they kept doing this for at least 30 seconds since they were afraid of what logan would do if he had saw them making out... well Marco was the one who was worried on what logan would do to him since he still didn't trust him with Laura.

 _in Logan and Storm's Bedroom_

logan and storm were both sleeping next to one another when they both heard a loud knock coming from their door.

 _'knock_

 _'knock_

logan got up from the bed and answered the door and he saw Laura AND Marco with gifts in their hands, Laura was the first to give logan her gift.

"Merry Christmas Dad." she said as she gave her father a hug while he was holding his gift. Once she was done, Marco gave him his gift to Logan, logan simply took it and gave the young man a small glare meaning he had hoped Marco didn't try anything to Laura last night since he is very protective of her.

"Thanks Laura and I hope you two didn't do anything last night ESPECIALY you." he said to Laura while the last bit was towards to Marco who simply nodded 'no' after that, seeing that logan gave a small smile towards the couple, at first he was against Laura dating but after persuading him, he allowed her to date but since she's 17 and he's 18 they weren't allowed to have sex

since Laura's underage til then he would have to keep an eye on them from time to time.

"Anyway since you two are dressed in your pajamas, storm and I'll get ready and we'll meet you both downstairs." he said to them.

over on what looks like an hour both Storm and Wolverine walked downstairs where they saw Laura and Marco standing next to the Christmas tree, Deadpool is there too, normally he would do something ridiculous and downright weird but since it was Christmas HE figured he would act civilised for once.

"MERRY, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL." he said as he was doing a small non provocative dance since again he wanted to act civilised today. Laura, Ororo and Marco were laughing at what deadpool was doing... logan simply nodded his head in annoyance while chuckling a bit. After Deadpool was done doing what he was doing, they all started to hand each other their respected presents towards the correct individual, each were opening their gifts, logan got a new pair of pants, a dog tag necklace that had a picture of both him and Laura together while on the back it said 'Merry Christmas Daddy' and a $100 gift card all of which were from Laura. Ororo got a dress, and a $100 gift card to bath and body works, Marco got a picture frame that had a picture of both him and Laura together that was taken a while back and gift cards to Aeropostale and American eagle each having an amount of $100, lastly Deadpool got a new outfit that looked like the one he currently had on but the only difference was that the color red on it was more darker than his other one(picture his outfit from Deadpool 2 although I could be wrong), a new set of katana blades and a new set of semi automatic pistols that were custom to look like his new costume, after opening presents they all took pictures with each person holding their respected gifts once that was done Laura managed to bring the mistletoe and kissed Marco lovingly while this was going on, Logan was about to stop them when Ororo herself also brought mistletoe and kissed logan on the lips causing him to forget what he wanted to say the young couple.

Deadpool simply smiled and looked straight towards the camera and said:

"Merry Christmas everyone AND you too DCMarvelFan2018 hope you had a great 21st birthday and Christmas !" he exclaimed while the others looked at him as if he were insane.

 **Hi everyone hope you all had a great Christmas and also as i'm writing this it'll already be the day after Christmas so hope you all will enjoy this holiday chapter and remember to review favorite and follow for more to come I might even write a New year's one as well also my birthday was on Sunday in case you didn't know. :-)**


End file.
